callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
Roebuck
Sergeant Roebuck was an American squad leader of the United States Marine Corps in Call of Duty: World at War. He is voiced by Kiefer Sutherland.http://tech.uk.msn.com/gaming/photos.aspx?cp-documentid=149689578&page=3 Call of Duty: World at War Roebuck is part of the invasion force that assaults Makin Island. He comes to rescue Miller and his reconnaissance team on Makin, stabbing the would-be killer in the back. Along with Sullivan and the other Marine Raiders, they raid the island, rescue their support squad and escape Makin Atoll. Two years later, Roebuck, Miller, Sullivan and a new recruit named Pvt. Polonsky participate in the invasion of Peleliu as part of the 1st Marine Division. They make way for Allied forces after clearing Japanese defenses but Sgt. Sullivan gets stabbed by a Banzai Charger at the end of the level. Roebuck is promoted to Sergeant during the landing on Peleliu and takes command of the squad. He takes part in capturing Peleliu airfield and crushing the remaining Japanese forces there. After Peleliu, he leads Miller, Polonsky and several others in the invasion of Okinawa. After clearing Wana ridge, they receive orders to storm Shuri Castle. After fighting through numerous Japanese soldiers they storm Shuri Castle and come across Japanese forces attempting to surrender. He and Polonsky move in to secure the soldiers that pretend to surrender, only to get attacked by them. He could live or die according to the player's actions. Survival Towards the end of "Breaking Point", a group of three Japanese soldiers pretend to surrender. Roebuck and Polonsky both walk up to them and turn towards Miller, giving the Japanese a chance to strike. Roebuck, who is in between two soldiers, calls for help, as does Polonsky. Outcome 1=A faster trigger finger and better aim are required to save Roebuck as he has two enemies holding him instead of one. If Miller saves Roebuck, Polonsky is killed and Roebuck will kneel by Polonsky pleading him to get up and will shout, swear and curse at the attacking Japanese while firing at them with his M1 Thompson. After the Japanese are defeated, he gives Miller Polonsky's dog tags and repeats what he said in the last line of the introduction of the mission. |-| Outcome 2= Roebuck dies, and Polonsky survives. Polonsky then proceeds with a similar reaction to Roebuck's if the former died. Polonsky then joins Miller in holding off the last of the Japanese. Achievement/Trophy Guardian Angel (10 / Bronze Trophy ) - In the final battle for Okinawa, save Sgt. Roebuck. (Solo or co-op) Call of Duty: Black Ops When walking through the Pentagon as Alex Mason, a portrait of Roebuck can be seen. His picture and pictures of World War II battles can also be seen in "Five". Gallery Roebuck Shooting.jpg|Roebuck in action. PolonskyandRoebuck.png|Polonsky and Roebuck in a crater. Roebuck_hard_landing.jpg|Roebuck in Peleliu. Sgt. Roebuck Saving C. Miller.jpg|Corporal Roebuck during the rescue mission to find Private Miller. Sgt._Roebuck_Portrait_BO.jpg|Sgt. Roebuck's portrait. Roebuck polonsky2.png|Sgt. Roebuck and Polonsky as seen in Call of Duty: World at War: Final Fronts. Quotes Trivia *Sgt. Roebuck is voiced by Kiefer Sutherland, an actor known for portraying Jack Bauer on the FOX thriller drama series 24 and Doc Scurlock in Young Guns and Young Guns II. He also portrays Big Boss/Punished Snake in the Metal Gear Solid V duology. *Roebuck carries his M1911 in a holster around his chest instead of his waist. *When Sgt. Sullivan is stabbed in the stomach, Roebuck's label changes from Corporal to Sergeant immediately. This is "strange and not strange," as, soon after Sullivan died, Roebuck became Sergeant. *Roebuck's skin is slightly darker on the Wii. *Even when Roebuck is a Corporal, he has Sergeant's stripes on his sleeves. *Roebuck uses a BAR rather than a Thompson on "Hard Landing". *Roebuck is never seen with a helmet except on "Blowtorch & Corkscrew", where it does not get shot off as often compared to Polonsky. *If Roebuck survives on the Wii version, at the end of the level he goes to Polonsky's body, but Polonsky's body appears as Roebuck's body instead. *Roebuck is the multiplayer announcer when playing as the Marine Raiders. *Sometimes when Roebuck talks his lips do not move. *In Call of Duty: World at War: Final Fronts, he has no scars and never dies. *Also in Call of Duty: World at War: Final Fronts, it can be noticed that Roebuck looks similar to Sgt. Dixon from Call of Duty 3. *Roebuck is unlocked as a Gamer picture when the player prestiges. *It seems Roebuck and Sgt Sullivan's friendship and actions may have been based on Dixon and McCullin's from Call of Duty 3. McCullin and Sullivan both die making their corporal (Dixon and Roebuck) sergeant. These two then die at the end of the American campaign (Roebuck dying is up to the player) *Roebuck's facial appearance seems to have a resemblance to John "Soap" MacTavish's, they both have a Mohawk, scars and a similar head structure. References Category:Call of Duty: World at War Marine Characters Category:Call of Duty: World at War: Final Fronts American Characters